


Coffee and Desk Drawers

by freakwithakink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Watersports, a little bit of wetting, cas is there in the end, human!Meg, pissing in weird places, rich!cas, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakwithakink/pseuds/freakwithakink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: http://otpeeprompts.tumblr.com/post/90244892271/job-interview-desperation<br/>Meg has a job interview with Novak Inc. and as the hours tick by, she grows more impatient for the boss to get there so that she can finally get rid of all the coffee she's been given by his secratary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Desk Drawers

Meg was so lucky to get a job interview at Novak Inc., at least that’s what everyone kept telling her. She didn’t seem very lucky as she sat in the boss’s office, waiting for this rich bastard to show up for her interview. She was a little angry, she had already been there forty-five minutes and it didn’t seem like he’d be showing up anytime soon. Biting her lip, she tapped her high-heeled shoe against the carpeted floor as a red haired woman came in and offered her a cup of coffee. “Thank you doll,” Meg said with a wink, taking the cup and sipping it carefully.

About two hours and three cups of coffee later, she really wished this rich asshole would hurry up and interview her so that she could go and take a piss. It was awkward, sitting and waiting with her legs crossed, fidgeting with the hem of her pin stripped skirt just to have something to do to take her mind off of her nagging bladder. Of course, she can’t say no to the beautiful red head that just continues to give her coffee and assuring her that “Mr. Novak will be here any minute, I promise”. Any minute her ass.

The fourth hour rolled around and Meg was getting pretty fucking desperate. She played with her long, blonde hair as she cursed this “Mr. Novak” and his children and his children’s children and his mailman and every single person he could have ever met in his entire fucking rich asshole life. She was shaking a little as she pressed her legs together harder, just trying to hold on for a little while longer. He had to show up soon, he had to. He really had to or else she’d end up pissing in his office and her outfit is too cute for that. Not to mention she felt like she’s a grown ass woman and she can’t piss herself dammit. 

Thirty minutes later and half another cup of coffee later, Meg couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even attempt to finish her cup and she just felt full to bursting. She couldn't remember the last time she needed to relieve herself this much before. Looking at the travel cup next to her a thought passed through her head, she could just finish the coffee and piss in the cup! Her bladder cramped at the thought of drinking more and she realized that she was too full, she’d barely be a quarter drained before she filled the small cup all the way and she wouldn't be able to stop if she tried. She rubbed her thighs together in a vain attempt in getting some friction and just keeping the contents of her bladder in. She kind of hoped that Mr. Novak didn't show up now, she didn't think she’d be able to get the job if she’s too busy doing a full desperation dance. “ _Fuck_ ,” she moaned desperately, feeling like she’s going to die if she doesn't get to take a leak soon. And that word in her mind was the magic word, because the second that word passed through her brain she felt her panties dampen slightly. “Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” she said quietly to herself, pressing her legs together even harder as the dribble stopped. She had to find somewhere to piss soon or she was going to ruin her skirt and the chair under her. Even if she could leave, she knew she wouldn't make it all the way to the bathroom before she would completely lose it, another couple of drops escaping into her underwear with the thought. She desperately looked around the room and just looked for anything that would hold all the piss that’s inside her. She peeked around the side of the desk from her seat and she noticed how deep his bottom drawer is. “I can’t believe I’m even thinking of this,” she thought to herself as she carefully got up as to not jostle her screaming bladder. She waddled to the desk, another small squirt escaping her body and she groaned. She opened the thankfully unlocked drawer and she could have cried tears of joy when she found it empty. “Thank _God_ ,” she said under her breath before checking to make sure no one was coming and opening the drawer completely. She hiked up her skirt and carefully shimmied her panties down her thighs, squatting over the empty drawer. Before she knew what was happening, she heard her piss forcefully hitting the bottom of the drawer which was quickly muted by her loud sigh of relief. She had never felt so good to be pissing in a stranger’s office in her life as she was in that moment, so glad to be finally emptying her bladder. She wanted to feel bad for relieving herself in this guy’s desk, she really did, but she couldn't herself to feel anything but that he fucking deserved it for making her wait for him for so long. 

Panic started to set in after a little bit when she realized that she was pissing for a long time and it was still as hard and forceful as it was when she first started going. But nothing, not the panic or guilt or anything, could mask how great it felt to feel the liquid streaming out of her body. She looked up at the clock and she chuckled when she realized that it took over two minutes for her stream to weaken to a small dribble and then to a couple drops. When she was finally done she looked around for a moment before she found some napkins and used them to wipe herself off before pulling up her panties and straightening her skirt. She turned and her eyes went a little wide when she saw just how much fucking piss came out of her, the drawer damn near half full of the amber liquid. She closed said drawer and felt loose and giddy and just so fucking relieved as she threw the napkins away and sat back in her chair, running her fingers through her hair. And she really realized how lucky she was when not five minutes later a tallish man with blue eyes and dark hair came in. 

“Sorry I’m late, I got caught up in a meeting. I hope your wait wasn't too bad… are you okay?” he asked, shaking her hand as she stood up on still slightly wobbly legs.

“Yes sir, just _relieved_ to see you.”


End file.
